Silent Hill: Shattered Fandoms
by HeartsAndHeadsCollide
Summary: What if our beloved Gwen, Mel, and Addie never made it to London? What if- instead- they decided to take a nice vacation to Silent Hill? Well, they quickly discover it isn't what they expect, survive the terror and escape, feeling lonely and lost. Join them as they befriend the survivors of Silent Hill, fall in love and discover that the world is so much better than what they knew.


I stepped out of the Silent Hill town limits with a limp and a broken nose, a tired Addison and an ancy Melissa following behind at an equally slow pace.

It was over.

But I knew it wasn't. The traumatic experience we had in that blasted town would haunt our dreams for the rest of our lives. There'd be things we'd never see the same again.

But the biggest problem?

No one would believe us if we ever told them.

I shook my head to clear my mind and the three of us stood with thumbs up on the highway, desperate to hitch a ride out of this shithole. There weren't many cars to begin with, but the few that dotted the road passed us by. A group of teenage boys in their daddy's porsche had the audacity to whistle and continue on their way.

We were too exhausted to do anything but flip them off. They weren't worth it.

Finally, a yellow semi truck pulled over, a middle-aged man in plaid stepped out, rushing to us in concern. I guess I forgot my own blood dampened the front of my white tank top, not to mention the rusty remains of the monsters as well.

"You girls alright?" He asked, pulling out a rag from his back pocket, handing it over to me to clean off my face.

"Yeah... It was a... car acci-"

"You just got out of Silent Hill, didn't you." He cut off with a knowing look. The girls and I exchanged a dubious glance.

"You've been there?" Addie interrogated as I gingerly wiped the sticky blood from my mouth and chin.

"Yeah. It's a long time, though. I'm Travis. Travis Grady." He shook their hands as they told them their names. He turned to me.

"Gwen." I said, holding out his rag to him.

"Keep it. Where do you girls need a ride to?" He asked, gesturing for us to get into his truck.

"New York City, please." Melissa told him, climbing awkwardly into the back of his cab, Addison following suit. I stayed in the front as he started up the engine and replied, "You bet. I just got done with this trip, and the ride's not far from home."

"Oh? Where do you live?" I asked, trying to make small talk. This man just said he survived hell as we did. I needed to find out some information on this guy.

"Massachusetts. It's a city called Ashfield." He answered, checking his mirrors as he pulled back onto the road.

He glanced back over at me, a bloody, dirty mess, and smiled, "You live in the Big Apple, huh?"

"Well, I'm up from Florida." Addison told him, her hand placed on the shoulder of his seat.

He nodded, "Nice place this time a year."

The several hour ride went by with pleasant chit chat, which was pretty odd, considering my friends and I were just attacked by the monsters of our nightmares and almost died about ten times or so. I sort of lost count, though, when we were thrown into this other world that suspiciously resembled what my grandparents would describe as hell.

Eventually, Travis managed to maneuver through the crazy traffic of New York City, right to Melissa's apartment. We invited him out for lunch and he accepted after the three of us doggy pouted to the max. We huddled into the corner booth of some diner and stayed there for half an hour before Travis said that he had to go.

But not before he turned to us and said, "The three of you might get a little crazy trying to get back to normal. And even if you have each other, you may feel lonely. I'll tell you, the apartment building I live in is filled with people just like you and me. There are survivors, their spouses, their friends, and for some reason, even their enemies show up to the place. It ain't no utopia, and we don't always get along, but the landlady's walked the same streets we have and God knows she tries her best to collect all the broken people she meets so she can fix 'em. But if you need a new place to live, I think South Ashfield Heights is for you."

"Who's the landlady?" I inquired, my interest sparked.

"Elizabeth Turner. Here, I'll give you her number." He took a napkin and wrote down the digits, handing it to me before we left the diner.

We said our goodbyes and he shook all our hands again, then climbed back into his yellow truck. He started it up and was about to take off when he rolled down the window and called out, "Hell, I'm certain I'll see you girls again."

And then he was gone.

The three of us traveled back into Melissa's apartment, all of us taking a shower and borrowing clothes from her wardrobe to wear before we went our separate ways. We sat silently in her living room for about an hour, almost wondering if what happened in Silent Hill was real. And then I saw the napkin on the coffee table. The ink from Travis's pen had seeped into the paper, enlarging his blocky handwriting and making it blurry.

I picked it up slowly and the girls looked at me questioningly.

I stared into both their eyes, one after the other, and said boldly, "I think we should go to Ashfield."


End file.
